French Pat. No. 69.13803 which the Applicants filed on Apr. 30, 1969 relates to an apparatus of this type which is characterised by a rack provided so that it can receive at least one layer of bottles disposed side by side parallel one to another, and comprising two sets of feet permitting it to be placed in two mutually perpendicular positions, in one of which the bottles are horizontal and in the other of which the said bottles are vertical, with their necks directed downwardly.